I'll Carry You All The Way Home
by LoversByHaters
Summary: "Te busqué por tanto tiempo, Loki. No te dejaré ir ahora". Traducción autorizada por hester-m. ThunderFrost (Thor/Loki).


Traducción autorizada por **hester-m**

**Resumen:**—Te busqué por tanto tiempo, Loki. No te dejaré ir ahora.

**Disclaimer:**Thor no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de hester-m, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**I'll Carry You All The Way Home**

_If they stop loving, I won't stop loving you_  
_If they stop needing you, I'll still need you, my dear._

—Hola, Hermano.

—Hola, Thor. —La voz de Loki se rompe en la última palabra.

—Entonces, ¿esta es tu obra? —dice Thor, como si ya no lo supiera, haciendo un gesto leve a sus alrededores.

En la distancia, otro edificio se desploma, cayendo al suelo.

Loki da un pequeño asentimiento, reprimiendo el sonido embarazoso que amenaza con escapar cuando el movimiento le causa nuevos destellos de dolor que se incrementan con rapidez en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Puede sentir la sangre resbalando por su pómulo densamente.

Thor asiente, más para sí mismo que para Loki, su espresión es de complicidad. Ello irrita a Loki.

Una gota de sangre caliente cae de su mandíbula, salpicando el suelo debajo. Una mancha roja más en este mundo en ruinas que ya ha sido pintado con ella.

La cara le está palpitando y su mano pica por agarrarse, por apretar la palma sobre la profunda herida, para detener el caliente derramamiento. Pero no lo hace.

—Te he estado buscando, Loki.

Loki sólo logra pronunciar un tenso—: Sí.

—Y ahora te he encontrado.

Loki casi quiere rodar los ojos por eso. Por supuesto que Thor le ha encontrado. Ha destruido medio Midgard; ni siquiera Thor podría perderse eso.

—Sí —repite, la palabra suena con dificultad, su visión se emborrona un poco.

Thor comienza a caminar hacia él. Sus botas hacen crujir los pedazos de vidrio, roca y escombros, los sonidos hacen eco en el silencio. Pisa cuidadosamente un pedazo de metal curvo que se parece mucho al escudo del Capitán –aunque Loki en realidad no puede estar seguro por la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubre– y se acerca a él con cautela.

—Estás herido —dice Thor, ahora permaneciendo a dos pies de distancia.

De nuevo, Loki tiene que resistir la urgencia de rodar los ojos; Thor: siempre señalando lo obvio.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta, y su tono está teñido con un toque de preocupación. Eso hace que algo cálido y peligroso se agite en el pecho de Loki.

—Ellos se defendieron —dice Loki—. Pero al final no importa.

Y entonces las piernas de Loki colapsan y está cayendo, esperando por el fuerte azote del suelo frío. Pero este no llega. Alza la mirada y ve los deslumbrantes ojos azules de Thor, tan brillantes y vitales incluso cuando todo a su alrededor es sólo muerte y destrucción. Tanta vida en esos azules, azules orbes.

—Hermano, ¿no puedes sanarte?

Loki lo intenta, pero su fuerza disminuye y no queda suficiente energía en su cuerpo como para conjurar nada más que debiles chispas verdes en las yemas de sus dedos. Niega con la cabeza.

Thor se quita la capa y la envuelve alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de Loki.

—Te busqué por tanto tiempo, Loki. No te dejaré ir ahora.

Y Loki no quiere que le deje ir, _nunca_. Quiere quedarse aquí, acurrucado en los brazos de su hermano, fuertes y seguros y...

Thor se levanta abruptamente, Loki abrazado contra su pecho, y, _Dioses_, el dolor es cegador.

—Dónde...—Loki traga saliva— ¿a dónde vamos?.

—Cierra los ojos, Loki —susurra Thor, antes de presionar un beso suave en su frente arrugada.

Loki cierra los ojos.

* * *

Loki despierta.

Sus parpados se agitan cuando intenta abrirlos. Es una sensación inquietante.

—Thor —dice con voz ronca, haciendo palanca con sus codos.

Thor parece materializarse en el aire, apareciendo frente a él luego de unos pocos segundos.

—Estás despierto —dice inmediatamente—. ¿Estás mejor?

Es sólo entonces que Loki recuerda sus heridas, el leve dolor que ha estado que ha estado sintiendo ligeramente en algún lugar de trasfondo, ahora traído a primer plano con una intensidad desgarradora. Hace una mueca adolorida, perdonándose el desliz de su mascara por el inmenso dolor en su costado.

—Traté de aliviar tu sufrimiento, pero no soy curandero —dice Thor, su voz se apaga al final, como avergonzado de su falta de habilidad para sanar heridos.

Loki asiente en respuesta. Puede sentir, ahora, que la tablilla en su costado ha sido removida, y algunas tiras de tela han sido firmemente atadas alrededor de su cintura. La tela se siente húmeda bajo sus dedos, y cuando los levanta para examinarlos, la sangre mancha sus yemas.

— ¿Ahora puedes sanarte?

Loki no está seguro. Cierra los ojos e intenta un hechizo simple. Puede sentir la lamedura de una llama en la palma de su mano, sabe, sin ver, que la llama arderá en un verde intenso en su mano y quemaría la piel de cualquier otro que la toque. Chasquea los dedos y la extraña sensación de los lengüetazos de la flama desaparece en el aire.

Loki abre los ojos de nuevo y mira a Thor.

Thor le da una mirada interrogante, pero no dice nada.

—Voy a intentarlo —dice Loki, en respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Thor, y , reuniendo toda la fuerza que tiene, murmura un par de palabras extrañas y aguarda.

La sensación empieza en su costado y comienza a esparcirse por su cuerpo, delgados bucles de magia retorciéndose y curvándose por sus miembros. El dolor se desvanece un poco, la piel parece reconstruirse por sí misma, un calor penetrante le inunda, a su alrededor, en su interior. No es agradable, y cuando la magia parece haber hecho su trabajo, Loki se siente abrumado, como si pudiera estallar en llantos o ataques de risa histérica –cualquiera de los dos serían inaceptables.

—Funcionó. —Y hay algo de interrogación en el tono de Thor, así que Loki le responde, aunque se toma un momento para asegurarse de que es capaz de abrir la boca sin pasar vergüenza primero.

—Sí, funcionó —dice.

—Estás cansado. Debes descansar —dice Thor, en tono autoritario, y eso usualmente molestaría a Loki, por lo que el hecho de que no lo haga le preocupa un tanto. Quizás su hechizo sanador tuvo efectos secundarios más severos de los que pensó en un principio.

Loki mira a su alrededor, observando su entorno. De repente está perfectamente consciente de que no tiene idea de a dónde le ha llevado Thor.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Los labios de Thor se curvan en una sonrisa muy pequeña, y por un instante, sólo un breve instante, Loki ve un atisbo del hombre que una vez fue su hermano –sonrisa juvenil y ojos centelleantes en un apuesto y joven rostro. Pero sólo dura un mero momento, luego la sonrisa se desvanece.

—Estamos seguros —dice con simplicidad—. Estamos en algún lugar seguro.

Los efectos residuales del hechizo están haciendo que Loki se sienta mareado. Quiere acostarse de nuevo, ceder a la suavidad de las almohadas amontonadas bajo su cabeza tan tentadoramente.

—Vuelve a acostarte, hermano —dice Thor, con un toque gentil en su hombro, persuadiéndole para que se recueste—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Loki se preocupa incluso más cuando las palabras de Thor no despiertan duda, sino, en su lugar, sólo tranquilidad.

* * *

Cuando Loki se despierta una vez más, Thor se cierne sobre él, mirándole detenidamente con curiosidad.

Loki parpadea, entonces, cuando Thor continua mirando—: ¿Qué?

Thor niega con la cabeza, leve, su frente ligeramente arrugada por la confusión.

—Nada. Pensé... pero, no, no fue nada.

Loki se sienta y evalua su condición. Satisfecho de que su magia haya sanado sus heridas bastante bien (por supuesto que lo ha hecho), balancea las piernas por el borde de la cama, sus pies cuelgan a pulgadas por encima del brillante piso de madera. Su cabeza da vueltas y el mundo se inclina, y tiene que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, brevemente, para recobrar la compostura.

—Quizás deberías...

—Estoy bien, Thor.

Loki se para. Nota, entonces, que casi toda su armadura ha sido quitada. En realidad está bastante agradecido –el peso de la armadura sería una carga insoportable justo ahora. Aún lleva los gruesos pantalones de cuero, la túnica negra y sus botas.

Thor le observa, dudoso.

—Salgamos afuera. Ven —dice Thor, ahuecando gentilmente el codo de Loki para escoltarle fuera de la pequeña habitación marrón.

Salen de la habitación para entrar en otra habitación similar pero más grande, con pisos y revestimiento de madera reluciente. El mobiliario es singular –sillones bajos y robustos, decorados con demasiados cojines, una mesa de café baja en el medio, un par de periodicos tirados descuidadamente sobre esta.

Cruzan la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta (de madera, también) que está al otro extremo. Cuando Loki sale al exterior, una cierta sensación de alivio se apodera de él –la pequeña cabaña era demasiado acogedora para su gusto.

Thor mantiene su mano en el codo de Loki mientras se desplazan lentamente, andando por el césped empapado de rocío. Loki se detiene cuando Thor lo hace.

—Es bastante hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Loki coincide silenciosamente.

Irguiéndose altas y ominosas ante ellos están las negras e inmensas formas de las montañas, recortando el cielo teñido de naranja que pende tras ellas. Unos pocos arboles salpican las inmensas extensiones de pastizales, sus hojas variando en múltiples matices de amarillo, naranja y marrón. Hay un aire otoñal en el área, tan sosegado y reconfortante que Loki no puede evitar relajarse y también –aunque sólo ligeramente– disfrutar la liberación de la tensión en su rigido cuerpo.

El contraste entre esto –este escenario imponente– y las devastadas ruinas que ha dejado atrás es tan marcado que apenas puede creer que sigue en el mismo reino. Se siente a varios mundos de distancia.

—Me recuerda a casa —dice Thor en voz baja, finalmente alejando su mano de Loki para dejarla caer a un lado.

Loki se detiene antes de decir algo. Eso _le_ recuerda a Asgard –el resplandor negruzco de la luz que se filtra sobre la tierra le da a todo una sombra romántica que evoca tanto a Asgard que casi podría _serlo_. Pero, Asgard no es su hogar.

Ambos observan en silencio.

Loki siente algo rozar su mano. Un momento después, los dedos de Thor se ensartan en los suyos. Se siente tan íntimo el detalle, especialmente aquí, mientras permanecen de pie y observan la salida del sol, mientras este se asoma tímidamente sobre las puntiagudas cimas de las montañas. Loki no había pensado que podía encontrar tal belleza en Midgard.

—Sentémonos. No creo que debas estar parado por tanto tiempo —dice Thor, y comienza a descender hacia el césped. Loki le imita.

Todavía están tomados de la mano cuando se sientan, ahora con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, blando por la humedad.

—Está mojado —dice Loki.

Thor sonríe. El silencio cae de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? —pregunta Loki, confiando en que Thor verá el significado más profundo tras sus palabras –Thor es un imbécil, pero no estúpido.

—Seguiremos adelante, Loki —dice Thor, sin voltearse a verle, con los ojos fijos adelante.

Hay un par más de preciosos momentos antes de la salida del sol. La luz cálida se derrama sobre la oscuridad de las montañas, llegando a cada grieta, alumbrando rincones sombreados con luz súbita.

Thor aprieta su mano. Loki le da un vistazo.

Se sientan y observan mientras el sol se eleva.

Tal vez, piensa Loki, se quedarán aquí un poco más. Quizá reconstruirán este reino destrozado reclamándolo para ellos mismos. O tal vez se irán y comenzarán de nuevo en algún otro lugar, algún reino extraño de fuego o hielo, de belleza y vida, o de páramos estériles.

Loki devuelve el apretón de manos.

Piensa que no importa mucho a dónde vayan. El futuro es un sendero frente a ellos –se retuerce y gira y ninguno puede ver que se encuentra en el lejano final. Pero Loki está listo para recorrerlo.

Con Thor a su lado.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer y comentar ~ ^^!


End file.
